L O V E
by Laugh.Away
Summary: SECRET SANTA FOR TENTSUBASA! xD "Waiting for someone?" she asked. Waiting? Nope, waiting for no one in particular. But if there has to be someone, it would be you, waiting for you to be mine.


SORRY THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC D8

And it's been so long since I write so please bear with me D8

THIS IS A SECRET SANTA FOR TENTSUBASA XD I'm sorry I'm EXTREMELY LATE D''8

* * *

Love is a fire that burns unseen,

A wound that aches yet isn't felt,

An always discontent.

A pain that rages without hurting,

A longing for nothing but to long,

A loneliness in the midst of people,

A never feeling pleased when pleased,

A passion that gains when lost in thought.

~Luis Vaz de Camoes

* * *

People say that in life, we'll never get what we want and that things always go the way we don't want it to be. Well, I guess that's true, for me at least. Or maybe I'm just not grateful for what I already have. I just don't remember those times when things seem to be perfect.

Maybe I should be thankful that this girl entered my life. Maybe I should be thankful that I met her instead of someone else. Or maybe it'd be better if I didn't meet her at all, for I will not have to go through the pain of love and all the sacrifices.

If only I could turn back time, if only I confessed earlier then I would be the one walking beside her now, not that cerulean haired violinist. I would be the one to comfort her when she's sad, I would be the reason for her smile and I would be the one walking her home from school everyday.

Because she was like the sunset, beautiful and charming.

She was like the cherry on top of my cake, the best part of my life.

She was my whole universe, my everything.

I love you Kahoko. I always have.

* * *

"Hey." I could hear her beautiful voice ring inside my head and I quickly woke up from my reverie. I was leaning against the school's gate when a beautiful redhead appeared in front of me.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked.

Waiting? Nope, waiting for no one in particular. But if there has to be someone, it would be you, waiting for you to be mine.

"I need to talk to you. Why don't we visit the new cake shop near the train station?"

What? Why? Are going to make me walk that far just for you to reject me? Is that it? But of course I would never waste the chance of walking beside you because this would probably be the last time in my whole life.

"You're awfully quiet today, Hihara san. Did something happen?"

Yeah, something definitely happened. Why are you always with Tsukimori? What's so special about him? Like seriously?

"It's nothing, really." I spoke at last, my head bowed low.

By the time we arrived, we quickly took our seats and ordered some desserts.

Silence rang loudly in my ears for the first few minutes. It felt like hell. Like the whole inferno was burning in your ears. What was she going to say? Why did she bring me here?

"Hihara san, you know, I..." her words trailed off and she suddenly stopped talking.

Silence ruled again. What is it? I am sorry but I like someone else? Pretty sure I will hit Jack pot. Watch and see.

"I am sorry but I like someone else." She finally said.

See? Told you. I heaved a mournful sigh and slouched in my seat.

"That's what I told Tsukimori kun."

Wait, what? What in the world?

I quickly straightened my back in shock and started interrogating her, "So you don't like Tsukimori?"

"Well... I..."

"Then why do you always walk together home? Why is he the only guy you talk to? Why, Hino? Why?" I threw all the questions that has been lingering in my mind at her.

"Because-"

"Why do you only hang out with him? Why don't you want to talk to me? What's the point of all these?" I unconsciously raised my voice and from what I can see, Hino seem to be taken aback.

"Hihara san-"

"What? What is it? What else do you have to say?"

"Enough, Hihara san-"

"I'm tired of waiting for you Hino!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Hino shouted at me, almost standing up from her seat. All the attention was on her, everyone in the shop was looking at us.

My face was masked in shock and all the color was drowned out from my face. Never in my life has Hino ever shouted at me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I fiddled my fingers and lowered my head.

Hino quickly sat back down in embarrassment and said, "Nee, Hihara san."

"Hn?" I responded without raising my head.

"You're not you. I mean you act different, not like how you usually are."

"Well, that's because..." I stopped my tongue and swallowed, unsure if I really needed to say it. I heaved another sigh and finally said, "I'm jealous, that's why."

"Of who- oh wait never mind what I said," Hino said as she started sipping the hot chocolate that the waitress had placed on the table a while ago.

The cakes we ordered finally came and we started eating silently. No one said a word. The silence was killing me.

I raised my head and our gazes met. Usually when this happens, I would quickly look away or pretend I was looking at whatever is behind her. But this time I stared at her and a shade of an obvious pink started to appear on my cheeks. "I like you," I finally confessed.

Hino seem to be quite shocked, and started blushing. "W-what?" She quickly shook her head and continued, "Okay let's clarify things first. I was always with Tsukimori because I wanted to ask for some... well, some love advices."

That literally sent me laughing like some stupid idiot. "You do know that Tsukimori won't be able to help you with that, right?"

Hino shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, he seem to love his violin a lot, so..."

"You should've asked Azuma. He's the one for that!"

Hino only looked at me and flashed a shy smile. "I'm really happy, I mean, I'm happy you said that."

I shot her a confused look as I took another bite of the cake. "Said what? That you should've asked Azuma?"

Hino shook her head and said, "No, I mean... well," She took a deep breath before continuing, "I... I l-like y-you to-too." She quickly lowered her head in an attempt to hide her blush.

If only I could turn back time, if only I confessed earlier then I would be the one walking beside her now, not that cerulean haired violinist. I would be the one to comfort her when she's sad, I would be the reason for her smile and I would be the one walking her home from school everyday. But well, I guess all those are pretty much unnecessary now, because she's already by my side.


End file.
